Teanuu Starfeather
Master Teanuu Darlon Sarrent, is a young Draenei, and a member of the Embershield Protectorate. She is the daughter of the Eredar lord Blackwind, and the Draenei vindicator Lunalae. Teanuu is a former member of the millitary of the House of Ravenshield and a former of the prerenal armament, both now seemingly defunct in its operations, and a Sergeant of the Aurelian Military Force. Physical Description Teanuu is a Draenei of around average height being only a bit shorter than most Draenei Females but her body is mostly well toned compared to some of her peers mainly due to a physical lifestyle with a longer tail than most. If her top half is uncovered onlookers would notice a scar on her chest right where her heart is the size of it showing just how narrowly she escaped death when she got that scar. Her hair is short and semi styled to keep it out of her eyes with some of it hanging over her headband Her arms would also be covered in scars which if asked about she would say they were from training herself. She would also have a scar on the side as if she were hit in the side by a good axe blow. Another fairly new scar would be a vertical one on her right eye. Lucky for her she did not lose sight in said eye. She would also have a burn scar on her right shoulder. She would have a recent scar on her back which looks like she was impailed in the back. On her right arm would be a tatoo of a cloud serpent in flight. The color of the tatoo would be the same gold as her Cloud Serpent Kyria's scales. She asked for this when she recalled she would not be able to wear her cloud serpent tabard more often due to the order she was with at the time. She has Draenic markings tattoed on her left arm. The markings look holy in nature despite having dimmed and look just like regular tattoos She has on the lower part of her tail a tail ring with a diamond set in it signaling to other draenei and 'suitors' that she is spoken for. She had the diamond taken from her old ring and reput into this. She has recently taken to wearing what looks to be a braclet on her right arm. For what purpose is unknown but it seems dwarven made. Being a plain gold braclet with rubies in the body. ((For refrence: Yuri Lowell's Blastia from ToV)) When on duty as leader of the 'Helldivers' she would be wearing a silver pin in the shape of a phoenix on her tabard when it is worn. Equipment Teanuu's equipment leans on the simple side only using a set of leather armor with a single shoulder pad for Kyria to ride on. Weapons Fists of Unrelnting strikes: A pair of bladed fist weapons made from a forge found during a mission for the Protectorate. Unlike most weapons these channel her chi exceptionally well allowing her to draw more power for her attacks. Sword: A simple katana made out of ghost iron and the remains of her sister's runeblade once she found out it contained no saronite. She keeps this strapped to her back. Personality Teanuu is a playful, hyper and carefree sort of person preferring in battle to make quips and taunts while she fights. She tends to be considered 'childish' by her older peers due to how she tends to act and her 'young' age much to her annoyance. However she does care a lot for those she loves and is more than willing to throw herself in the fray for a ally and hurting her companions or even killing them can make her suddenly stop 'messing around and focus' She respects the chain of command despite using nicknames (usually shortened) for most people but is not afraid to speak her mind which can lead her into trouble. She is strangly EXTREMELY modest and is near NEVER seen in the nude despite being more accepting about showing her top half recently she still refuses to be fully nude or bottomless. Prefering to change/bathe ect in private even if there's only women with her.. Even more than most women. The only exception to this is her wife and adopted child While she tries to keep it hidden she has a VERY big fear of elekks to the point of panic if she can't get away leading her to refuse to even ride them in her home lands. This is due to a incident when she was a child where she nearly was trampled on by one. It is highly unlikely she will get over this fear. She can be very rash and reckless tending to not think her plans through which can lead to her landing in trouble either with higher ups or personally when the plan backfires and ends up getting her hurt. Teanuu has a bit of a motherly side to her and seems to be unable to ignore children who are in trouble. This stems from the fact she lost her own mother in the Exodar crash. The most obvious example of this being her adopted daughter Xiaoling Sarraent as she can't help but dote on her a little. The Pandaren have noted despite being a Alliance race in particular a Draenei she follows the Huojin way believing that inaction is the greatest injustice, and that there is no shame in defending one's homes and loved ones regardless of cost. She even admits that she would fit more with the Houjin ways. History (WIP) Teanuu was born in Shattrath City to the Draenei vindicator Lunalae and her mate Khaalus. At first the couple thought about abandoning her as they knew of her linage but the combination of the Shaman who had helped birth her saying she had a destiny ahead of her and her sister bonding to her quickly convinced the two to give the child a chance. Especially as she had shown no signs of fel taint like her actual father. She would live a normal childhood for a few years until the Legion invaded and turned the orcs against the Draenei. During which Teanuu would help out where she could while also learning the art of the sword from her mother and other vindicators. It was during a cleaning of the elekk pens that one of them was spooked and almost trampled by it. Since then she had refused to go near them out. During the escape to the Exodar Teanuu watched Khaalus be killed ensuring that Lunalae and the sisters were able to get to safety. The exodar however was sabotaged and crashed into Azeroth causing the death of Lunalae as she was thrown into the ocean and drowned leaving the two on their own. A few days after the crash a dwarf by the name of Mogan Lightward came into the area as he had been camping nearby. He offered to help and upon picking up on how much training the two had with the light offered to take them as squires and teach them the ways of the paladin. Quotes * "So...That was a thing." * "Why is it ALWAYS goat?." In response to Draenei being called Space Goats when not doing a very unamused bleat in response * "Tushui or Huojin? Huojin for sure. I couldn't stand by and allow people to be hurt cause when I could help." * "Great. The Grand Alliance and Horde pissing match begins anew" In-Character Info This is a list of things you might be able to find out/know depending on your character's position/backstory * If your character is a Draenei due to most draenei knowing eachother * If you are argent crusade from wrath to end of Mists you may recognize her as a comrade from back then. * If your character is a older paladin (To about end of cata) then you may recongize her as a Ex Trainee of the Silver hand. * If you trained at Tian Monastery at the start of MoP you might recongize her as a classmate. * Army of Legionfall and Order of the Broken temple members may recongize as part of the factions Nicknames currently used (person in brackets) Ainsy (Ainsling Daggerfang) Tel (Telriah Embershield) Lin (Linaly) Theo (Theoctas Gakarr) Nessy (Aphnesara Whitebriar) Gary (Garion Magnus) Talen (Talendril Silverleaf) Notable battles and results with faction result in brackets V.s "Teanta Alvi" Win with the Death of enemy V.s Scourge forces at Icecrown Citidel gate: Win from Faction victory. (Azeroth forces victorious with Lich King Defeat by the Heroes.) V.s Eredar Lord Blackwind: Win with Blackwind Sealed away. (Ravenshield Victory) V.s Mind Controled druid ally: loss, took advantage of a life link to cause damage, Passed out due to pain (Ravenshield Victory) Vs Mini Old god: loss, Knocked out after old god sludge puked on her (Ravenshield Victory with death of enemy) Vs Reign Linaly: Loss, Knocked out (Embershield victory) V.s Malash Embershield: Loss Soul taken. Later restored (Embershield Defeat with the taking of Teanuu, Stormy and Telriah's souls) V.s Eredar Army: Win with faction victory (Armies of legionfall victory from wiping out enemy.) V.s Chen Stormstout sparring match: Loss via KO V.s Horde Commander Master Syalle Sundown Win with the death of Master Sundown. (Alliance Loss.) V.s Horde invasion force Darkshore: Loss Forced to retreat. (Alliance Loss.) V.s Warlord Torlbal of Ironblood Clan: Victory with the Death of Warlord Torlbal at High Warlord Laknora's hands (Embershield and Ironblod Colition Victory) Trivia * Teanuu would have the voice of Rukia Kuichi from Bleach. * She's had a few insperations such as Yuri Lowell from Tales of Vesperia,Neptune from Neptunia and skill wise Jojo's hamon. * In terms of name and history this would have to be her player's oldest toon having started as a Blood Elf paladin on sarufang then varying race changes and class changes led to the Draenei that is today. * If the temple had not been attacked she would have not have been promoted to master. * The page DOES have history but it might not cover ALL events cause at this point Teanuu has years of RP history starting at Early Cata to present day. So for the player to recall it all would be a unholy nightmare if not impossible. Category:Characters Category:Draenei Category:Hand of Argus Category:Argent Crusade Category:Monks Category:Order of the Broken Temple Category:Armies of Legionfall Category:Embershield Protectorate